


one. two. three.

by mehenisms



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Other, Time Skips, andal brask is the only reason ikora rey is alive, champion / self exile / red war respectively, even after he's gone he keeps her going, greek mythology metaphors ahoy, ikora's pov if that's not clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehenisms/pseuds/mehenisms
Summary: three times a man will change your life:when you need him,when you don't, andwhen you think you do.





	one. two. three.

_one_.

The drink is cold, but the offer is warm. He keeps the flask tucked away beneath his cloak, you think. You lift the cool metal to your lips, and he smiles.

The sight of it is a crisp breeze that sweeps across the sweltering summer day that sits just beneath your surface. His laugh rustles every living part of you that wilts in the relentless sun of your heart, that strains for some relief from your burning rage. Your soul cries out in unforeseen _longing_ , but you don’t know it yet.

You learn that he takes the edge off.

 

* * *

 

 

 _two_.

He is like a wolf as it hunts: He steps softly, deliberately. His fear ( _for you_ ) is a _flash_ of lightning, but you are filled with _thunder_. He speaks quickly, but makes no move to approach - he can hardly see through the cloud of pain that surrounds you. Your whirlwind is written in your scowl, in your shoulders, in the electricity that jumps, barely contained, at your fingertips. He knows better than to trust the mercy of a hurricane.

“ _Don’t go._ ”

The quickly fading roar of your ship’s thrusters signals the start of the storm. It would ravage you both for nearly a _century_.

 

* * *

 

 

 _three_.

You stand _alone_ on that sacred moon, watched by one hundred dying eyes. You are trapped there, destined to be away from your love forever - the universe had grown _jealous_ and sharp, so she taunted him with her beauty greater than that of the stars and stole him away, only now to push you from Olympus’ peak. But you have grown in your anguish: You are the _shattered edge_ of a mirror that showed someone something they did not wish to see.

A messenger, cloaked in ragged brown and mud-stained red, leaves _careful_ footprints in the yellow-grey dust. Toward you, then away. You think of _him_ , and follow them home.

The giant, brought to its knees, watches you go in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> ikora rey is a lesbian and andal brask is super aro/ace, but they're in a kind of love you find once in a thousand lives, if you're lucky. that's my professional opinion.
> 
> let me know what you think - i'd love to explore their relationship some more if anyone is interested!
> 
> poetry in the summary is mine btw!


End file.
